Boys Game
by Dr. Creepie Joker
Summary: Los chicos están secuestrados en un hotel y su única alternativa es jugar a Amour Sucre. Adv: se roza con el yaoi


**Este es el escenario:** los chicos se hospedan en un hotel en medio de una isla solitaria (como en el Anime y/o juego Dangaronpa), encerrados en sus cuartos jugando al juego "Corazón de Melón"

* * *

 **Habitación de Castiel:**

Apoya su cabeza sobre su puño, maldiciendo que a la Sucrette no le pusieron un poco más de relleno en el pecho. Crea la suya de pelo corto y rojo con ojos negros. Y comienza el intro

-¡Hola bienvenida…!

-¡SOY HOMBRE, MUJER!

-¡… A Corazón de Melón! Soy ChinoMimi…

-¿Qué carajo ese nombre?

-… Y estoy aquí para explicar las bases del juego ¿Estas lista?

-¿No puedo saltear esta porquería?- harto del breve momento con la extraña mujer, entra a Skype y nota a Lysandro conectado. Comienza una videollamada con el- Lys, no puedo creer en lo idiota que es esta mujer

-Si lo se… Puedo escucharte claramente…

-Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo mierda?

-Parece que las paredes son muy delgadas…

* * *

Armin por su parte estaba contento con la nueva adquisición; hacia mucho que no jugaba a un juego de rol… aunque era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado

-Lástima que no lo hicieron los japoneses… las chicas serian más tetonas y con más escote… ¿Qué tiene de interesante esto? Veamos **(buscando por internet)** … No hay ruta yandere… no muere nadie… no hay un loco asesino suelto… ¡TAMPOCO AHÍ ESCENAS HENTAI! ¡¿LO MÁS INTERESANTE EN UN BESO?!

Alexy (quien estaba en la habitación, al lado de Armin) podía escuchar todos los gritos de su hermano… Harto de las quejas de este, comienza a golpear la pared.

-¡Armin, cállate, no quiero spoiler!- comienza el juego… para variar hace a la chica de pelo enrulado celeste y ojos rosas con un corazón al costado- Veamos el intro… Bla bla bla "Puntos de Acción": no parece interesante… "Si te quedas sin PA deberás esperar al otro día o conseguir en el banco"- se levanta otra vez y golpea fuerte la pared- ¡ARMIN, NO GASTES TODA LA PLATA EN ESTE JUEGO!

-¡No seas egoísta!

-¡Vos sos egoísta! ¡Tene paciencia y espera hasta el día siguiente!

-¡Pero solo nos dan 10 PA por día! ¡ESO ES INJUSTICIA! ¡NOS HACEN CREER FALSAS ILUSIONES!

* * *

El pobre de Kentin, se habia hospedado al lado de Alexy y todavía seguía sin entender como mierda lograba escuchar con perfección la pelea de gritos entre los hermanos. Finalmente se puso los cascos, para escuchar música militar que le envió su padre: " _In the marine_ " de Village People… Crea su chica de pelo largo, castaño y ojos del mismo color comienza el intro…

-"Entiendo" Esto es fácil… Parece que gasto 2 PA por cada lugar que me muevo… ¡¿Tengo que pagarte 100$ por las lecciones?! NO creo que sea cierto…- por las dudas entra a Skype. Ve a Lysandro y Castiel, a este último lo pasa de largo y se conecta con Lysandro

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la habitación del albino:**

El pobre todavía no podía avanzar mucho ya que Castiel, como un pequeño nene, requería mucho de su atención para que no arme problemas. Apenas habia logrado elegir las características de su Sucrette (pelo blanco, enrulado y ojos de distinto color) cuando una segunda llamada lo desvió de su atención… No pudo evitar alzar las cejas por la sorpresa, solo contadas veces habia interactuado con Kentin, aun así siempre le pareció agradable.

-Castiel… te hablo luego que tengo otra llamada…

-¡WHAT! ¿Me vas a abandonar por otro?

-No seas melodramático… enseguida vuelvo- sonrió ante la cámara por la perplejidad del pelirrojo y se conectó con el castaño- Buenas tardes, Kentin.

-Hola ¿Te moleste?

-No no… ¿Sucede algo?

-Una duda que tengo… parece que ahí que pagarle a Cochi… Chino… Como sea, a la mujer 100$ por las lecciones y tengo dos opciones: darle la plata o no ¿Vos que le distes?

-Todavía no llegue a esa parte, recién acabo de crear a la Sucrette

* * *

 **Entre la pared de Armin y Alexy**

-¡AHÍ QUE PAGAR 100$ POR LAS LECCIONES!

-¡Págaselas Armin, es una broma!

-¡NO ME VOY A ARRIESGAR! ¡AL MENOS QUE ME DEN UNA 9MM Y APARESCAN ZOMBIES!

-¡ESTO NO ES THE WALKING DEAD!

-¡ESO ES UN COMIC Y UNA SERIE, ALEXY!

* * *

Y no olvidemos la habitación del delegado, que de alguna extraña manera, también podía escuchar los gritos de los hermanos. Bostezo cansado, esperanzado que cambien los humores para la noche. A diferencia de los demás, habia logrado pasar la intro enseguida y termino el primer capítulo (consiguiendo una foto suya… que extraño resulto ser) y ahora avanzaba al segundo. Como toda buena persona que era, se metió dentro del Skype comunitario del hotel y escribió:

 _ **Nathaniel:** Para las Sucrette que todavía siguen trabados en el intro… La plata es solo una broma, cualquier opción que elijan no les va a cambiar el sueldo :)_

 _ **Castiel:** ¿Quién se cree que es?_

 _ **Lysandro:** Gracias por la información, Nathaniel. Con Kentin nos habíamos trabado en esa parte._

 _ **Castiel:** ¡¿ME CORTASTE PARA HABLAR CON KENTIN?!_

 _Kentin se desconecta_

* * *

Alexy conlleva mejor la primera etapa, hasta que llega el momento de entablar una conversación con un chico. Al entrar al aula, empieza a chillar como Fangirl mientras salta y da vueltas con su varita Magic Girl.

-¡Ahí un sexy vampiro en el colegio! Ya está, me lo elijo a el…

Por otra parte, Kentin se sentía incomodo por el hecho que fuera mayor. Armin investigaba si de verdad, habia vampiros en el juego (en ese caso, prefiere irse con los hombres lobos… donde ahí vampiros OBLIGATORIAMENTE debe haber hombres lobos). Lysandro esperanzado con volver a verlo, incluso ideo una letra improvisada. Castiel lo mando a la mierda de una por querer imitar a su mejor amigo y Nathaniel se recostaba sobre la cama, debido a que se habia gastado todo el PA.

Era frustrante

Maldita sea, frustrante.

Tenía ganas de seguir jugando a Corazón de Melón pero no podía avanzar. Estaba la otra opción de pedir dinero para un banco pero si o si, tenía que dar un número de tarjeta de crédito… que tampoco se confiaba mucho en esa opción. Asi que para saciar sus necesidades, empieza a curisear dentro del foro de Corazon de Melon pero solamente se encontro con Fanfictions un tanto extraños (y algo perturbadores… tipos de los que dejan trauma de por vida), decidio internarse devuelta en el chat del hotel.

 _ **Nathaniel:** ¿Cómo van? Yo conseguí llegar hasta el segundo capitulo pero quede al principio :/_

 _ **Castiel** : Horrible, hice enfurecer tanto a cierto delegado rubio (posible viejo de los gatos, en un futuro) que mi lovnosecuanto se congelo y quise utilizarlo como espada para matarlo pero la muy puta de Chino no me dejo._

 _ **Lysandro:** Es lógico, no puedes ir por ahí matando gente solo porque no te cae bien_

 _ **Castiel:** ¡PERO YA ME TIENE HARTO! Encima que lo trato para la mierda, después viene a pedirme un estúpido favor con una sonrisa de enclenque ¡Y estoy obligado a ayudarlo!_

 _ **Alexy:** tranquilo es el primer capitulo… El segundo se pone mas interesante_

 _ **Armin:** Yo lo termine ¡Y logre una imagen con Castiel! Lo cual era esperado porque cada vez que elegia una opción para hacer sonreir a Nathaniel, este se me enojaba... ¡No me quiere!_

 _ **Alexy:** No es eso Armin… es que tienes un talento para hacer enojar a la gente._

* * *

Kentin casi se arrancaba el pelo, si no fuera porque media su fuerza. No podía avanzar del maldito juego donde se había quedado trabado, teniendo miedo en encontrarse consigo mismo, cada vez que aprieta un corazón ¡Con razón, nadie lo quería al principio! ¡Era un débil acosador feo con enormes gafas que lloraba por cualquier cosa! Lo peor es que había opciones para "mandarlo a la luna" y el ingenuamente lo aceptaba como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

Queria hundirse en un hoyo y quedarse ahí, hasta que se le pase la verguenza.

* * *

Lysandro no sabia como proseguir.

No habia nada de malo en el juego y por lo que se habia enterado, el iba a salir después de unos capítulos. Lo que no sabia exactamente era si seguir adelante o eliminar la cuenta para comenzar otra vez desde cero; tambien existía la posibilidad de repetir el capitulo pero la imagen todavía estaba grabada, asi que era lo mismo que nada.

Aunque para muchos su miedo puede resultar exagerado o incluso patético… los alumnos de Sweet Amoris sabían bien que estaba bien en preocuparse, después de todo al final habia **conseguido la imagen con Nathaniel guiándolo hacia la biblioteca** y no la de _Castiel escapándose en el techo_ como cierto pelirrojo falso esperaba. Lo peor de todo es que le habia agradado mucho: se imaginaba el, siendo guiado por el delegado hacia los pasillos llenos de libros mientras el rubio hablaba con pasión sobre los distintos temas que podía llegar a interesarle… una pasión parecida a el cuando habla de música. Incluso se habia olvidado del supuesto vampiro.

* * *

 _ **Alexy:** ¡Consegui la imagen con Keeeentiiin! ¡Que ternura! Aunque odio la cara de desgraciada de mi Sucrette_

 _ **Kentin:** Yo creí que iba a salir con Nathaniel, cuando surgí de la nada…_

 _ **Castiel:** ¿Ahí una manera de que dejes de aparecer? ¡Sos un dolor de huevos!_

 _ **Nathaniel:** A mi me pareció adorable... un poco pesado si pero buena onda. Es lindo encontrar a alguien que pone mucho esfuerzo por otra persona mas que por si mismo. Al menos con Kentin se muestra Sucrette, en mi foto solo estoy yo con cara rara en la biblioteca :)_

 _ **Armin:** ¿Adorable? ¡EL SE CAMBIO DE INSTITUTO SOLO POR ELLA! Lo peor de todo es que los padres le siguieron el juego..._

 _ **Kentin:** No hables como si me hubiera resultado tan sencillo..._

 _ **Armin:** Pero... ¿Que les dijiste?: "Papito querido, mi supuesta novia (casi prometida que no acoso para nada) se cambio de instituto porque la tenia harta y ademas descubrió que la espiaba en los vestuarios (acción que dudo mucho que ella realice en un futuro)..."_

 _ **Alexy:** ¡SPOILER!_

 _ **Armin:** "... por lo tanto necesito que pidas un traslado en el trabajo, quemen esta casa para poder comprar una nueva y firmes todos los papeles necesarios para poder llegar el mismo día que ella... y no te preocupes, ella me SUPLICO que me mudara (ligera mentira piadosa)"_

 _ **Castiel:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

 _ **Kentin:** ¡NO FUE ASÍ COMO SUCEDIÓ!..._

 _ **Lysandro:** No sean malos con Kentin. A mi tambien me parecio dulce_

 _ **Castiel:** No me digas que fuiste tal dulce con GI Joe que te salio la foto con el..._

 _ **Lysandro:** No me toco Kentin... Nathaniel llego antes que vos, Castiel._

 _ **Castiel:** ¡¿ME ABANDONASTE POR NATHANIEL?!_

 _ **Armin:** ¡Fatality!_

 _ **Castiel:** ¡FUI YO QUIEN TE ACERCO A LA MUSICA! ¡Y EN LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD ME ABANDONES POR EL DELEGADO DE MIERDA!_

 _ **Nathaniel:** Fue solo una visita por la biblioteca... No paso nada . ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez decida experimentar en la literatura._

 _ **Alexy:** Con resultados sexuales (^_^)_

 _ **Kentin:** ¡Solo fue una visita a la biblioteca!_

 ** _Lysandro:_** _Fue así como escribió Kentin, Castiel. El solo quiso mostrar la biblioteca a la nueva estudiante._

 ** _Castiel:_** _¿Te crees que soy &$#=%£? ¡Se lo que significa 'mostrar la biblioteca'!_

 ** _Alexy:_** _¿Otra forma de 'mostrar el pajarito'?_

 ** _Armin:_** _*busca el un balde para vomitar*_

 _ **Nathaniel:** Ok... fuera de broma, ya se están extralimitando_

 _ **Kentin:** ¡¿Realmente significa ESO?! Con razón Evan, estaba extraño conmigo cuando me dijo que me quería 'mostrar la biblioteca'_

 _ **Alexy:** ¡¿QUIÉN ES EVAN?! _

Lysandro, quien no se encontraba muy interesado en la identidad del amigo 'especial de Kentin' decidió salir del chat grupal para poder aclarar. Pudo ver que su amigo estaba conectado e inició una video llamada. No se sorprendió, que el pelirrojo tardará en contestar.

-Miren quien estan... ¡El traicionero!- escupió lo último con desprecio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba para un costado.

-No deberías reaccionar de esa manera... Sabes bien que no es fácil de socializar al principio.

-¡Esa no es excusa! El maldito freak ganó la imagen conmigo y vos deberías ser capaz de ganarla con los ojos cerrados ¡Pero nooooooooo! ¡ELEGISTE AL PUTO DELEGADO!

* * *

 _ **Kentin:** es increíble lo delgadas que pueden ser las paredes. Escucho los gritos de Castiel a pesar que estoy lejos de su habitación._

 _ **Alexy:** ¡No me cambies de tema! Tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar._

 _ **Kentin:** ¿Qué te hice Yo?_

 _ **Alexy:** Me reemplazante T_T_

 _ **Armin:** Yo mejor me largo... esto se está volviendo aburrido._

 _ **Nathaniel:** Yo te acompaño _

* * *

**En la habitación de Lysandro**

-Enserio Castiel, es solo un juego- Lysandro ya estaba perdiendo la tanta paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Eso no es excusa! Hubiera preferido que salieras a comer putas galletas con GI Joe.

El albino pudo ver desde el otro lado de la pantalla como la habitación de Castiel retumbaba ante un golpe fuerte en el techo. Solamente pudo comprender la voz de Kentin y una serie de maldiciones.

-¡Vos no te metas!- amenazó Castiel, apuntando al techo. Lys respiro profundo de nuevo.

-Lo trate bien pero lo rechace varias veces, sabes bien que me molesta la gente insistente.

-Sisisi lo sé... Pero aún así al gatito...

-Habia que ser maleducado y ese no es mi estilo.

En ocasiones como esta, demuestra bien la firmeza de su mejor amigo, al ser capaz de reprochar a una persona sin levantar la voz ni maldecir, todo lo contrario a la respuestas impulsivas y llenas de odio de Castiel. En el fondo, se sentía avergonzado al no pensar en ese detalle... pero como es Castiel, no iba a comentarlo

El silencio fue todo lo que necesitaba Lysandro. Sonrió detrás de la pantalla y apoyo su cabeza sobre su puño.

-Imagino que ganaste la foto con vos...

-Pssss no llegue a esa parte, todavía sigo buscando el maldito clip...

-Esta en el salón de clases, arriba de un banco.

Castiel frunce las cejas y vuelve a concentrarse en la pantalla. Como se había rendido antes de acabar, todavía la quedaba un poco de PA. Habría su cuenta, apretó en el colegio y como estaba en el patio, tuvo que gastar 4 PA hasta llegar al salón.

Por poco se pega la cabeza contra el teclado ¡El-puto-misero-clip-saltaba-a-la-vista! Estaba reluciente en el primer banco, como diciendo **"Acá esto, CIEGO"**. Por suerte fue Lysandro quien se lo comento y no otro de los imbéciles.

-Acá lo encontré...

-Estoy seguro que saldrás en cualquier momento-susurro su amigo, sugiriendo con quien iba a tener la cita su amigo. Ya era muy de noche y los párpados comenzaron a pesarle.

-¡Tsk! Anda a dormir que no tengo ganas de levantarme a media noche para tirarte a la cama.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta saber con quien tienes la cita?

-Suena muy marica asi...

-Eso es una ofensa para los homosexuales, Cas...

-Si si... perdon- el pelirrojo suaviza la vos par a entender que hablaba enserio- Mañana en el desayuno, te comento como me fue.

Lysandro sonríe- Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Habitación de Castiel...**

Castiel vuelve a concentrarse su atención en el juego.

Al salir del salón, la vieja directora salio de la nada, con una jodida sonrisa falsa y los ojos cerrados (¿Cómo puede caminar asi?).

-"¿Ya tiene completo su formulario?" Si vieja puta para que te lo limpie en el culo... mmmmquedaenorden... admitida en el colegio... que sistema de mierda... "Puede irse" Espero nunca más verla.

Y entonces, un sexy espécimen humano de cabello rojo, surgió de la nada.

-¡VAMOS!- el grito que pego Castiel fue tan fuerte que despertó a todos los ocupantes del hotel, algunos empezaron a gritarles desde el otro lado, con excepción de Armin que seguía despierto tratando de pasar un nivel difícil del Mario Bros.

-"Hey novata ¿Sigues aquí?" Si papá, no me voy a ningún lado "Ven que te mostraré un lugar curioso" ¿El sótano?

En el juego, Cas guía a la Sucrette a unas escaleras arriba, comentándole que el lugar está prohibido para los alumnos así que tuvo que robar las llaves de la sala de profesores.

-No podría esperar menos de mi- sonríe orgulloso.

El conjunto de la cita lo decepcionó bastante pues tapaba mucho la piel y esperaba ver un poco mas de pecho. Pero como no le quedaba manera otra opción, hizo click sobre la imagen y espero a que se cargará la imagen

Se golpeo contra el teclado al observar ridículamente su rostro en la imagen. ¡COMO LO HABIAN DESFORMADO! Y la cara de la imbecil dejaba mucho que desear...

-¡PUTO JUEGO DE MIERDA!- grito furioso mientras agarraba la netbook y la tiraba contra el armario ¡SU PRIMERA IMAGEN Y LE HABIA DESFORMADO LA CARA!

Varias voces rezonaron por todas las paredes e incluso en el techo, pertenecientes a los otros huespedes del hotel (excepto Armin que seguia despierto), quejando con el pelirrojo porque no les dejaba dormir.

-¡PUDRANSE! ¡ESPERO POR EL BIEN DE LA MALDITA CHINO, QUE MEJOREN MIS FOTOS!

* * *

 _Y ESO FUE TODO AMIGOS! LAS CRITICAS DE LOS CHICOS CON EL PRIMER EPISODIO DEL JUEGO! (Pongo en mayusculas para que se escuche sobre los gritos de Castiel)_

 _¿Que les parecio el primer capitulo? Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas: positivas y negativas. Trate de hacerlo lo menos OCC (Out of Character) posible. Y espero lograrlo._

 _Sayonaraaaaa_


End file.
